Talk:Heroes of the Storm
New Category needed We ought to make a Blizzard All-Star category to deal with items related to this. Alockwood1 00:22, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to see if I can change those category names. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like you did. Alockwood1 00:06, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Images I've just converted all the .TGA files in the press kit to JPGs, so I can start uploading images soon. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) DOTA Trailer is private The trailer currently in the Notes section does not play and is marked 'private'. Clicking on the YouTube link takes you to a page which says you can only play that video if the uploader gave you access. It needs to be replaced by a public access copy. JediHistorian 06:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I'll look for another version. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) The BALS Issue This is an issue that's been simmering for a long time, but I figure it's time that we decide what's going to happen. The fact is, BALS has since been confirmed to be its own game. We know from Blizzard's job page that development overlaps with SC, but for all intents and purposes, it's become independent, and the refs I edited with confirm that. So, the question is, if BALS is its own game, and not just a mod, why is it here then? Or rather, why does BALS get its own articles whereas the Warcraft and Diablo pages, while relevant, are mostly confined to one article? I don't know, but while this is something the other admins will have to agree upon, I'd like to make the following contentions based on the following options: Option 1: BALS Info is Compressed/Removed/Transferred *Anything that originates from BALS that's said to be in the SC universe can stay (e.g. Leon - said to exist in SC, no reason to doubt its existence). *The BALS page should remain, regardless of what happens to its respective articles (similar to the WC and Diablo pages). Even if most of its content is removed, we can chart its development history. *SC heroes who appear in BALS should be noted as such in their respective articles, if only in "other appearences" sections (Raynor's made quite a few appearances outside SC for instance). Option 2: The Wiki Adapts to Cover BALS Info This is actually my preferred option for a no. of reasons. I would contend that the wiki should cover BALS info alongside that of SC, that while this should primarily remain the SC Wiki, BALS info should be given its place, albeit separated (e.g. keep article categories quite separate, overlap only when relevant). I believe this is the better COA because of the following: *De Facto Referencing: Type in Blizzard All-Stars into a search engine, this article comes up near the top. Look for a list of BALS heroes, this article is often listed on forums (and I've checked up on a few, this article comes up quite often). *Lack of Alternatives: There are indeed a few BALs wikis. Wikia has one, Gamepedia (a similar wiki platform) another. I've visited both, and they're effectively dead. This wiki has covered far more BALS info than either of them. We already have the structure in place to cover BALS. So as we're the de facto location, and already have the requisite info, we seem to be well placed to cover BALS info. *Precedents: Such a move is not without precedent. For instance, the Half-Life wiki covers both Half-Life and Portal material. The Last Airbender wiki covers material from both The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. The Call of Duty wiki has given the zombies continuity (yes, it has a continuity) its own respective lore/canon pages. Admittedly, BALS is different. BALS is more akin to Super Smash Brothers is to Super Mario really, a different continuity despite shared characters, and while various Nintendo wikis have a section for SSB (covering a character's appearances in the game, such as Mario and Link), they've never based their wiki around it. But also unlike SSB, BALS was originally a mod for SC, so the hole was dug. For better or worse, we seem to be in the best place to stablizie it. Decisions So, to cover the options: Option A: Stay the course. Keep the BALS info. I've slightly edited the homepage to reflect this, and it would need to be taken off the maps template (not the games one I would argue though), but otherwise, we're already set to cover BALS. Option B: Remove/compress BALS info. A can of worms in itself, and it raises questions of where it would go, how easy it would be to transfer and whatnot. As stated, not the option I'm in favour of, but I can certainly understand some wanting this. After all, this is a SC Wiki. BALS is a MOBA, and fans of the two genres I notice aren't always reciprocal to the other. While I think BALS can be kept without jeprodizing the wiki so to speak, I can appreciate the other option. So, basically, that's my position, and I've already done some edits to reflect it. But given the nature of said decision, I figured it should be given the chance for discussion.--Hawki (talk) 03:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'd rather go with option A. We already have a "DotA" template (we probably need to rename that) and category, and can make All-Stars versions of each hero/unit that exists in both All-Stars and StarCraft. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:47, September 16, 2013 (UTC)